


So Choose Me, Don't Refuse Me

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Judgement of Paris, Loophole, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: You are Paris, forced to choose between the three beautiful goddesses: Hera, Athena, or Aphrodite. The apple said "to the fairest"... but wouldn't that also mean they're the most beautiful woman?Viva la loophole abuse!





	So Choose Me, Don't Refuse Me

Three lovely ladies stood before you. Each of them wanting to grant you something in return for choosing which one was the fairest of them all. One woman, Hera, queen of Olympus and husband to Zeus, offered you to be King of Asia and Europe. Another, Athena, Goddess of War, offered to give you vast wisdom and skill in war. The third, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, offered only one thing: the most beautiful woman in Greece.   
  
Deciding between the three was tricky, not because of their gifts, but because of their wrath if you _didn't_ pick them. You heard the tales. Hera would go hunting down Zeus' mistresses and making his bastard children suffer, Athena turned the Gorgon Medusa into a monster so hideous, men would turn into stone from her mere presence, and Aphrodite caused the women of Lemnos to murder the men of the island, as well as the Thracian slaves they chose to sleep with over them.   
  
To choose one would be to piss off the other two. So, you made them promise not to hunt you or your family down as part of your deal in choosing one. With that, you gave a good consideration of their offers. Two offered power, but one offered the most beautiful girl in Greece...  
  
The most beautiful...  
  
Something struck you. If the Golden Apple you held would go "to the fairest", then wouldn't that also imply they're also the most beautiful? These three Goddesses would often smite those who boast being more beautiful than them, so for someone to be the most beautiful in Greece, it would _have_ to be one of these three.  
  
You then looked at Aphrodite when you were considering her offer. She had hair that looked like spun gold, shimmering blue eyes that were like the ocean, and... well... a great looking body. You hoped that, by handing the apple to Aphrodite, she would point one of the Goddesses as the most beautiful woman. To suggest someone else would be blasphemous. So, you gave her the apple. She smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you have chosen me. Now to take you to the most beautiful woman in-" No. She was going to pick someone else. You _weren't_ going to have her. You gripped your fists as you ran and hugged her. She gasped.  
  
" _You're_ the fairest! I don't want anyone else. I want _you_." You said. Hera and Athena both looked at you and blinked. Athena couldn't help but giggle. Aphrodite took a moment before she too giggled and patted your head.  
  
"Well, that makes sense. Ah well, I guess you won't have Helen then." You just shook your head.  
  
"I don't care..." You hummed as she embraced you. "You're so comfortable." Hera just glared.  
  
"Oh, Hera, I should probably mention who Helen's father is..." Athena held back her sniggering. Hera just rolled her eyes.   
  
"Of course... Well, I hope you picked well, mortal." With that, Hera teleported out of there. You just looked at Aphrodite as she snuggled with you right there in the middle of the forest. Of course, you'd have to get over the hurdle of the fact that you're not a god yourself, but you'll figure something out. Aphrodite just kissed you on the cheek and patted your shoulder.  
  
"I'm glad you called me beautiful." She gave you the warmest smile you could ever muster. It caused you to kiss her on the lips, which in turn had her kiss you back. Athena left you two be while you had a romp in the forest that will forever be defined in paintings and sculptures to come.


End file.
